A Weekend to Remember
by xoxocamille
Summary: Hearts are tested and friendships are put on the line in this funny game of make believe.


**AN:** _Just another scenario I wish could've happened in Smallville universe. Takes place right around Season 4. Hope you'll like it!_

* * *

**A Weekend to Remember**

* * *

"I still can't believe you're ditching me this weekend for that stupid nerd convention."

Looking out from the passenger's side window, Lois watched as other students waved goodbyes to their parents and walked towards the front of the school building, where a tall man with a large build, stood. The biology teacher, Mr. Montana, invited a few students for a weekend camping trip as a way to showcase real-world applications as part of his short course on plant biology. Students flocked to Mr. Montana as they signed in with him, before getting on a large bus.

"_Journalism_ convention," Chloe corrected, "People are actually dressed in suits and ties, Lois, not in Teletubby costumes or superhero masks."

"Well that's no fun," she snorted, "I swear, the last thing you'd see me do is scoop out the latest news this boring town has to offer."

"Whatever, Lois," Chloe rolled her eyes as she parked the car in the student parking lot. She offered to drop off Lois and Clark at school, a last-minute attempt at apology for not coming along with them to the school trip. There was no way she was going to miss that journalism convention, not at all.

"Thank you for dropping us off, Chloe. Have fun at the convention," Clark said, clearing the air.

"Thanks, Clark. At least _some_ people have the decency to support my dreams," she answered, making sure Lois heard every word of it.

"Hey guys!" A soft and delicate voice came echoing from outside the car. That distinct sound could only come from one person—Lana Lang.

"Hey Lana," Chloe replied, "Just dropping off these two and I'm on my way to the airport myself."

Lana's lips curved upside down, frowning. "It won't be as fun without you there, Chloe."

"I know…I'm really sorry. This is kind of a big opportunity for me."

Clark opened the back passenger door and got out of the car. He then swung around the back, popped the trunk open, and gathered his and Lois' luggage. A whole weekend with Lana and Lois, without Chloe playing Switzerland, was going to be problematic. He was sure of it.

"Hello, Lana."

Lana's eyes moved from away from Chloe's and were now looking straight at Clark's. At that moment, every inch of her body wanted to touch him, to hug him tightly like she used to before. She missed him, but most of all, she missed _them_. It all seemed too foreign to her—to just be friends, and nothing more. However, as long as Clark kept secrets from her, deep down she knew, it was never going to work.

"Hi," she answered. She moved her gaze away from his eyes and looked down at her shoes, fearing that if she looked at him any longer, she might break down once again. They've broken up, sure, but it didn't mean that she and Clark would stop being a part of each other's life. They were friends, after all.

"So uh…are you excited? We're going to be together for three whole days," Clark blurted out before he even had time to take back his words. He imagined going to this trip under very different circumstances three weeks ago. Now that he and Lana were no longer an item, he almost wished he went with Chloe to the convention instead. The wound was still fresh, and to be in her presence for three straight days was going to make it even more painful.

"Yeah…No, I am. I'm v-very excited." Her face expressed nothing of the sort.

Watching the drama unfold in front of her eyes, Lois whispered in Chloe's ear. "You just had to make me Princess Lana's cabin partner, didn't you?"

* * *

"Phew! What a freaking workout!"

Wiping off the sweat on her forehead, Lois tilted her head up to take another look at the enormous mountain they just finished hiking. The sun shot straight up at the sky, its rays burning her delicate, golden-toned skin. She knew that going camping required some physical activity, but this, she wasn't anticipating for. If she knew the hike would take up most of the day, she would've just come up with some lame excuse to get herself out of it. Even worse, it was only their second day at the campsite.

"I wish Chloe was here to experience this," Lana said as she gulped her last bottle of water. The scorching hot weather caused her cheeks to burn a rosy-red hue.

"Me too, she would've loved this," Clark replied. He flashed a smile at Lana's way as the two made eye contact. Lana returned the gesture, showcasing her signature sweet smile.

"Give me a break," Lois groaned, rolling her eyes.

From the longing stares, last night's awkward dinner, to now being hiking buddies, Lois needed time away from the two lovebirds. It was already painful enough to be left alone with them, thanks to Chloe's last-minute nerd convention, but to also be a witness on their not-so-sly flirting game? This was not how she imagined her first camping trip to go.

"Okay guys, why don't we go back to the cabins and rest up for a few hours, and then we can all meet up at the quad for dinner at 6. That sound good?"

Everyone's head nodded in approval as Mr. Montana led his group of 8 men back in their cabin. Just as they began walking, Clark waved goodbye at both Lois and Lana, though in her head Lois knew it was really meant more for Lana. It didn't bother her much, since she knew how much Clark loved her, but she wished he was less obvious at showing it. Her patience could only go so far, and she was not about to play matchmaker and get the two back together before the trip was over.

* * *

_Two hours later…_

Humming her favorite Whitesnake song, Lois sauntered in to the bathroom to take a quick shower before dinner. The long hike made her so exhausted, there was not enough energy left in her to take a shower like the other girls did. As they arrived back at the cabin, she immediately fell asleep without even changing out of her dirty attire. Fifteen minutes should be enough for her to get ready.

She started unbuttoning her pants when she heard the doorknob rattling. Since it was just the showering area, and all the girls had already taken one, she wondered who was behind the door. She walked towards it to check and see who it was.

"L-Lois?"

"Smallville?"

A confused look masked Lois' face. From what she could see, Clark was carrying a set of clothes, towel, and a bag of toiletries. She thought she was the last one who needed to take a shower, with only a few minutes left before the group met at the quad, but she was genuinely surprised to see Clark there.

"Sorry, I thought no one would be here," he began. He remained standing outside the door, unwilling to take another step forward to come inside.

"Yeah...the girls thought it would be a fun joke to not wake me up on time to see if I'm capable of taking a shower in less than an hour."

"Well, you always did enjoy your marathon showers. I would know."

She shot Clark an I'm-going-to-kill-you look as she turned her back on him, annoyed. She placed her towel on the hook next to the shower stall before entering.

"Aren't you going to come in?" she asked as she realized no footsteps followed her from behind.

"No, I think I'm just going to the other one…you go on right ahead."

"You're kidding, right? There are three other empty stalls all waiting to be used."

"Yeah, but we're not supposed to be taking showers together. I-I mean, girls and boys in one bathroom, not you _and_ me, together in one…" Clark stuttered, remembering Mr. Montana's ground rules before arriving at the campsite. The guys were supposed to be on one bathroom, and the girls on the other. There were to be no co-ed shower activities going on during the trip.

"Oh come on, it's not like we don't do this at home, Smallville. You're the one who practically removes all my hair down the drain from that tiny bathroom we share together. And besides, who would see us here?"

"No Lois, we don't do this at home…ever. Except for that one time when my mom caught us inside the bathroom together. I can always count on you to get me in trouble, can't I? I'm leaving."

"Chicken," Lois coughed, looking away.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh nothing," she replied, "Chicken."

As the sun began to set on the horizon, Clark knew he had already wasted enough time arguing with Lois. Even when they're out in public together, they still seem to find a way to play cat and mouse. There were only a few minutes left before the group was to meet at the quad for dinner, and Clark surely didn't want to get left behind.

"You're calling me a chicken? Fine, Lois. I'll show you who the real chicken is." He closed the door behind him as he went inside the bathroom, placing his towel on the second stall over to where Lois' was.

* * *

Wrapping the wet towel against her body, Lois exited the shower stall, checking to see if Clark was anywhere in sight. She could still hear the showerhead from the next stall, so she found it safe to get dressed in the narrow hallway. She reached for her clothes when she realized her top was nowhere in sight.

"What the..? Oh no, no, no."

She sifted through her stack of clothes one more time, to see if she'd just missed her shirt. Shorts, underwear, bra…nothing else. The trip back to the cabin was a bit far, and she couldn't risk getting caught walking around half-naked. She thought about wearing the dirty shirt she wore before taking a shower, until a brilliant idea came to her.

Looking back again at the neighboring stall, Lois could still hear the showerhead running. Her eyes lit up when she saw Clark's set of clothes sitting on the bench next to his shower door.

She took a few steps forward, ensuring that he wouldn't hear, as she dove for his stack of clothes. She went through it and finally found the one she needed, neatly placing the rest back on the bench the way she found them before. She didn't want Clark to think that she touched them, and she was just going to leave the bathroom right away before he even got a chance to see that a piece of his clothing was gone.

* * *

_Oh crap._

While brushing her teeth, Lois heard the sound of Clark turning off the showerhead, indicating that he would be out anytime soon and catch Lois wearing his shirt. She gurgled the water quickly and began putting away her toiletries on her bag.

"Lois?"

The sound of Clark's voice froze her entire body. She couldn't move; her eyes widened as she realized just how much he would be mad at her if he saw her wearing something that was his. She stayed hidden behind the wall separating the shower stalls and the vanities, hoping that he wouldn't come around and find her. If only the door was closer to her and not near the shower stalls.

"I-I'm still here, Smallville. Don't worry, I won't see you."

"Okay, I'm just going to grab my clothes on the bench, don't come out just yet."

Trusting that she'll follow his instructions, Clark opened the shower door slowly and checked the vicinity. Lois was nowhere in sight. He couldn't hear any sound of water running, so he assumed that she was done as well. She's probably still inside the shower, waiting for his next set of instructions. He picked up his clothes and hurried back to the stall, closing it behind him.

"Okay, you can go ahead," he said, quickly putting on his jeans. He realized that he needed to move quicker, so he can catch up with the group, but as he finished zipping up his pants, he discovered that his red flannel shirt was missing.

* * *

_No going back now, Lane._

With Clark finally giving her the green light to come out of the stall, Lois realized that this was the only opportunity she had to get away from him without being found out. As she finally cleared out her items from the counter, she slowly poked her head out from behind the wall to see if the site was clear.

_Perfect._

Grabbing all of her items, Lois quickly tiptoed her way to the bathroom door and opened it. She could hear a sound of a zipper being zipped up, so she figured that Clark hasn't found out his shirt was missing. Before even giving him an opportunity to see her, she immediately closed the door behind her, relieved that she was able to escape. Now she just had to go back quickly to the cabin without getting cau—

"Lois?"

The sound from a woman's voice startled her, causing her to tremble slightly. As she turned around to see who it was, the woman was holding up a white t-shirt with the words "Monster Truck" written across the front in big bold letters.

"Lana? What are you doing here?"

"Kelsey's getting the girls together before we head to the quad. She sent me here to check if my cabin mate's done taking a shower."

"Oh, right. Well, let's not keep her waiting, huh?" Lois said as she motioned for Lana to start walking. She didn't want them to stay in that spot any longer, fearing that Clark would soon realize that she stole his shirt and would come looking for her. She too began to descend down the steps, only to be stopped by the sound of the door behind her busting wide open.

"_Lois!"_

Two pairs of eyes moved and stared at him. The anger on his face quickly dissipated when he realized that not one, but two people were there standing next to him.

"Clark?"

"L-Lana?"

Lana's eyes widened at the sight of a half-naked Clark standing by the bathroom door, not because of what she was seeing, but more of the epiphany that came over her as she realized that Lois just came out of that brown-colored door as well.

"Wha—were the two of you just in there—"

"Relax, Lana. We just took a shower together."

"_Showers._ We took separate _showers_," Clark explained. The effort was too late.

The shocked look on Lana's face still hasn't faded away. She was having a hard time processing what she just witnessed, not only because it was a forbidden rule on the camp grounds, but because her ex-boyfriend just took a shower with…Lois Lane.

"B-but co-ed showers are against the rules…" her voice drifted, waiting for another explanation.

Not knowing what to say, Clark looked helplessly at Lana, hoping that she realizes nothing happened inside. However, from the look on her face, it seemed like she had already made up her mind.

"Lana, I swear to you, nothing happened inside. Now, why don't we just go back in the cabin, I'm sure Kelsey's probably wondering what's taking us so long," Lois began to take a step forward, only to be stopped by Lana's hand on her arm.

"Lois," Clark began.

"Wait…isn't this Clark's? W-why are you wearing it? What's going on?"

"Lana, please…it's not what it looks like," he begged.

Lois moved her arm away from Lana's grip and turned around to face Clark. "I'm sorry, Smallville. I forgot to bring my shirt so I decided to take yours while you were showering."

"You _what_ ?"

"I know, I'm sorry. But I was going to come back and give you another shirt anyway!" she yelled, trying to redeem herself. While she wasn't really thinking of coming back and giving him another shirt, she thought she would just say that so he wouldn't stay mad at her. She wanted Lana to believe it too.

"So nothing happened between the two of you…in there."

"Nothing happened Lana, I promise. Clark's the last person on Earth that I would ever hook-up with," Lois assured her. "No offense, Smallville."

Without another word, Lana looked down on the ground, embarrassed by the way she acted. It seemed that it was still hard for her to watch Clark be with someone else. Before her mind started even to move in that direction, she realized that was holding a t-shirt on her hand.

"Here," she said, handing it to Lois. "I think you might've dropped this on your way here."

Examining the shirt, Lois realized that it was the top she was looking for all along.

"Thanks," she replied. "Tell Kelsey I'll be there in a few minutes."

As Lana made her way back to the cabin, Lois turned around to find an angry Clark giving her what is most likely a death stare. She was in deep trouble with him, and she knew it. There was no escaping from him now.

* * *

"Well, guess we got that problem solved, huh?"

Closing the door behind her, Lois followed Clark quickly inside the bathroom to change. After experiencing what just happened outside, she wanted nothing more than to get away from the two of them for a while and enjoy dinner with new company. It's not like she planned for her shirt to get lost in the middle of nowhere and have Lana fetch her a new one all while assuming that she and Clark were hooking up in a bathroom while on camp. Okay, that's probably what it looked like, but that's not what happened at all.

"Is this your idea of a fun weekend camping trip, Lois?" Clark said angrily, turning around and meeting Lois eye-to-eye.

"What are you talking about?"

"This—what you're doing right now! Are you having fun watching me suffer? Do you not have anything better to do than taunt and humiliate me in front of others?"

"Shouldn't you just be glad that you don't have to walk out of this bathroom half-naked now?" Stop being such a drama queen, Smallville," she said, pushing him out of the way.

"I bet you were never even going to come back and bring me a shirt if Lana didn't see you out there," he challenged.

"Yes, I would've!"

"And how exactly were you planning on doing that? Go to the boy's cabin and tell Mr. Montana that I needed a shirt because we were showering _together_?"

"Of course not. Now leave me alone, I don't want to miss dinner!"

Before Lois was even able to move a single muscle, she felt Clark's hands tugging on the shirt she was wearing.

"Not so fast, Lois. Give me my shirt back or else—"

"Or else what? Were you planning on undressing me yourself, Smallville? You sick pervert!"

Looking at the way they were positioned together, Clark realized that they were in a compromising situation. He had Lois pinned against the wall by one of the shower stalls, with both of his hands pulling on her—well technically, his—shirt. In a way, it did look like he was going to undress her. Good thing Lana was gone for she would've thought something else again, he was sure of it.

"No, I wasn't trying to do anything, I was—"

"Clark."

"What?"

Lois pointed her lips towards his hands, where it rested just a few inches away from where her belly button was.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Go right ahead," Clark said, quickly removing his hands away from Lois and moving a couple of steps back to give her some space. She took a few steps forward and went inside the stall, closing the door behind her. Nothing much else was needed to be said.

* * *

"I-I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday, Clark."

On their last night at camp, Mr. Montana decided to take his class for a night hike, so the group could see what the sky looked like without any sight of light at all. It was dark, pitch black everywhere, and the group was instructed to follow strict directions so no one would get lost. During the entire time, Lana barely spoke a word to Clark and he began to wonder if she was still upset over what happened yesterday.

"Don't be," he insisted, "It was all just a big misunderstanding."

"No really, I should apologize. We're not together anymore, so you're free to see and be with whoever you want."

"Lana…"

"I'm serious, Clark. I know we agreed to stay friends even after we broke up, and I'd really like that. It's just going to take me some time to get over you," she admitted.

"I understand. But you know, it's not just you. It's taking me a while to adjust to all of…this."

Lana nodded her head in approval and continued to walk with the group in the woods. Before Clark could even get another word in, she decided to change the topic so they wouldn't discuss it any further.

"So you and Lois," she said as she looked up at the sky, "Are you two always like that with each other?"

"What do you mean?" He wasn't sure by what she meant.

"Oh, I don't know…you guys seem so comfortable with one another," she brought her head down and looked straight at him, his eyes full of puzzlement.

"I'm not sure I'm following…did you not see what she did yesterday? She was going to make me walk back to the cabin with no shirt on. She's nothing but trouble," he said, hoping that it wasn't too loud for Lois to actually hear it.

"No, I get that. But, jokes and banter aside, it seems to me that you two get each other very well. I mean, from our first dinner here at camp, you guys practically finished each other's sentences. You didn't even feel any bit of hesitation joining her in the bathroom yesterday. You must've known that would've gotten you in some serious trouble."

Surprised at Lana's examinations, Clark couldn't help but wonder why he trusted Lois as well. Sure, she was probably mocking him for being a "chicken" yesterday, but for some weird reason, some part of him wanted to believe that he could trust Lois too. He could trust that she wouldn't get him in any kind of trouble in camp, but come to think of it, most of the trouble he's gotten into recently were all due to Lois. So…what was it about her?

"Look Clark, I'm not putting a label on what kind of relationship you and Lois have, but I admire how easy things come with the two of you. You guys have this kind of understanding that's probably a bit hard for others to see on the surface."

"Wait a minute, we're still talking about the same person, right? Lois Lane? She's about the most conniving, repulsive, and bossiest person you will ever meet."

The ends of Lana's lips curved into a full grin. "She's challenging you Clark, and you don't even know it."

* * *

About an hour into the hike, Mr. Montana gathered the group together for a quick head count.

"Okay guys, please say 'here' when I call your name," Mr. Montana said, pulling out a black pen from his khaki shorts.

Looking around area, Clark found something—rather, someone—was missing.

"Have you seen Lois lately?" He asked Lana.

"Lois?"

"Yeah, I feel like I haven't seen her this entire hike," he replied.

As Mr. Montana went down the list, each student called out immediately, indicating they were present. Well everyone up until…

"Lois? Lois Lane?" No response.

"Lane? L-A-N-E. Ms. Lane?"

Clark quickly went through each student, identifying them, then realized that Lois wasn't there. He doesn't remember seeing her during the hike at all, and panic quickly came over him. _Where on Earth could she be?_

* * *

"_Looooooois!_"

With a flashlight on one hand and his phone on the other, Clark, along with Lana, volunteered to help out in finding Lois. With Lois missing from the group, Mr. Montana sought the help of other camp officers and rangers to bring her back to safety.

"She can be anywhere," Lana said, the breeze tingling her skin. It was getting a little chilly.

"Well we can't just give up finding her. I promised Chloe I would keep her safe," he said, sounding agitated. He yelled her name out once again. "Lois!"

Using his super hearing, Clark listened in on any sound within a 2 mile radius. He could hear laughter, talking, and other rangers calling out Lois' name. Unfortunately, none of the voices belonged to the one he was looking for.

"We should probably go back to the main quad, Clark. We've been out here for almost an hour. They might've found her already."

"No, they haven't," he breathed, only loud enough for him to hear. He couldn't tell Lana how he knows that they haven't found her, even if he tried.

"Lois!" He yelled out once again.

As he and Lana took another step forward, Clark could hear what sounded like a faint groan and some leaves rustling. Following where the sound came from, he divided the bushes on his right so he could have a better look at what was on the other side. What he saw next surprised him.

Lying on the ground, almost lifeless, was Lois, curled up in the fetal position. Her face was being covered with the rest of her hair, fixed in a messy tangle, giving just enough space for her to be recognized. On her left was her brown backpack, with her phone and flashlight, laying on the floor next to it.

Clark ran towards Lois as Lana quickly followed him from behind. He cupped Lois' face in his hands as he tried to wake her up.

"Lois? Can you hear me? Lois!"

He moved the rest of Lois' hair out of the way so he could inspect if she was hurt in any way. He immediately noticed a trail of blood coming right beside her left eye. This made him grow with worry.

After a few minutes, Lois finally gained some consciousness. She opened her eyes slowly, at first unable to recognize who it was that was cradling her.

"Smallville? Is that you?" she answered feebly.

"Yeah Lois, it's me. Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

She looked around the area and found that Lana was standing across from Clark, holding on to her backpack, her face also full of worry. After a few seconds, she then remembered what happened to her.

"You're badly hurt, Lois. What happened?" Clark asked her again.

"No, I'm fine," she answered, pushing him away but he refused. "I wasn't feeling well during the hike so I thought I would be able to find a way back to the cabin but I heard some noises and started running…that's when I tripped over that branch. That's all I could remember."

Clark wiped away the blood on Lois' face using some towel he had on him. "You must've hit your head pretty hard by these rocks and lost consciousness. You scared me for a moment there Lois; I thought I was going to lose you."

Looking at Lois and then at Clark, Lana could see the terror and anxiety that came over Clark wash away after they found Lois. He was so careful with her, so gentle, and each time he caressed her cheeks it seemed as if he was wiping away every bit of pain she was feeling. She'd never seen Clark get so worked up before, at least not like this. This feels different…almost as if he lost something that meant the world to him. For someone who said that Lois was the most repulsive person in the world, he looked like someone who was very concerned about her well-being. Her chest tightened up a little bit when she came to the realization that Clark never looked at her the way he was looking at Lois right at that very moment.

"We should probably get going," Lana said, clearing her throat.

Keeping his eyes on Lois, Clark checked the cut by Lois' eye. It was split wide open and he knew she needed medical treatment immediately.

"Alright Lois, can you stand?"

"Think so," she began to move her right foot but felt an instant searing pain. "Aaah!"

"What's wrong?" Clark asked, checking her ankle. Using his x-ray vision, he realized that Lois dislocated her ankle.

"I don't think I can walk," she answered, feeling around her ankle. "Maybe you two should just get some help."

"No, I'm not leaving you here. Here, I'll carry you." He started to cradle her but she pushed his hands away.

"Smallville, don't. Just get help, I'll be fine right here," she insisted.

"She needs to get her head stitched up, Clark. She's losing blood," Lana reminded him, worried that if Lois loses consciousness again, she might not wake up.

"I'm sorry Lois, but I don't have any other choice," Clark said as he scooped up Lois in his arms with ease. He cradled her fragile body around his arms as he instructed her to wrap her arms around his neck. Her cheeks flushed red from embarrassment.

"I can't promise that I won't puke all over you Smallville. Don't say I didn't warn you…" Lois mumbled as she rested her head on his shoulders. Her eyes slowly closed, almost drifting to sleep.

"Lois? Lois, talk to me. We can't let you go to sleep just yet. Come on, say something." He took a step forward as he motioned for Lana to follow him. Lana nodded in agreement.

"'Kay, f-fine…honest..ly, I w-wouldn't have come…back t-to get y-y-you another sh… yes'rday," her words came out slurred which was enough for Clark just to keep her awake.

"It's okay, I forgive you," he chuckled.

"S-so…rry."

"Shh, it's okay Lois. Just hold tight, we're going home," he said as he continued walking the path back towards the quad. For a brief moment, he looked up at the sky, stared at each star and thanked them for letting him find Lois in the wilderness. He'd never been more relieved to see her, and though he'd never admit this to her in a gazillion years, but he was glad that she went on that camping trip with him. She made it quite a weekend to remember.


End file.
